Amir Williams
= Appearance = Amir's skin is a rich beige, with dark and curly hair that hangs to his shoulders though he usually pulls it back into a loose and messy ponytail. His eyes are a deep brown and slightly droopy, giving him a soft and friendly face. His build is gangly, and suggests that he will be quite tall by the time he graduates. = Personality = Confident, entitled, arrogant, clever and ready to take charge of any situation, Amir found his stride in Hogwarts over the course of the year and is more outgoing than ever. He has an insatiable drive for furthering his knowledge of the wizarding world, but as a result of the situations that got him into, his distrust for any kind of authority is stronger than ever. It has lead to Amir further developing his sense of caution that was rather lacking before. He also likes to lie. A lot. = Background = His father, from Guildford, runs a wildly successful tech company and is well off, and his mother, from Lebanon, is an architectural engineer. They divorced when Amir was five years old,and his father, bitter about the divorce, used his wealth and contacts to keep custody of Amir and bar his mother from visitation. Despite winning custody, he was still too busy to spend much time with Amir, and Amir spent most of his time alone aside from his tutors and the housekeepers. He was a bright kid and excelled in his home studies while spending all of his free time on the internet, reading or playing video games. When he received his letter from Hogwarts his life changed considerably, for not only did he finally have an answer for the strange occurrences he had caused in the past, but a new and wildly different world to immerse himself in. = School Journal = Year 1 Amir's life with his father was a lonely and isolated one and he spent most of his time on the internet and playing video games. Now, after his first year at Hogwarts, his life has changed immensely. A year surrounded by peers his own age helped him bloom as he discovered a world beyond anything he had known before. Throughout the year his insatiable curiosity and urge to test his limits had lead to him getting stuck in a number of dangerous situations, and each time he came out nearly unscathed until a nasty run in with the Erlkönig left him horribly scarred. While his (horrifying) face recovered without a trace of the previous (seriously horrifying) damage, his left arm would be disfigured for the rest of his life. The situation instilled in him a greater sense of caution for the powers that lurked within the wizarding world. Aside from horrifying injuries, Amir has also set his ambition on creating the Philosopher's Stone with Desmond Ellis Grey, and they made a blood pact to promise each other that they would do anything to succeed in that goal. And thus he enters his second year, more prepared than ever to take on the challenges that being a wizard had to offer. = Image Gallery = Amirbigger.png|Amir towards the end of his 3rd year. Amirdance.png|Amir the nerd at the Masquerade Ball Howmuchmir.png|Amir in his 2nd year. Donmir.png|Amir and Donatella Petalgust. Zcadfklsdfjsdkl.png|Amir by Estelle!!!!! File:Dementordate.png|Amir having a lovely date with some Dementors, by Medraut. Amirath.PNG|thumb|Amir by Athalia!!!!! IMG 20171114 182625.jpg|Amir by Sunny Nocturne! <3 Merylmir.jpg|Amir by Meryl!!! Look at the cutie Amircat1.png|Amir finally meets his match, by SUNNY!!! <3 Other.PNG|Another lovely athalia Amir! Desmirx2.png|Desmond and Amir by Desmond!!! Image-0.jpg|Smug Knife Amir by Desmond <3 Moremir.png|Older Amir Oldermir.png|Even older Amir (mid 20s? idk) amir.png| First year Amir? idek Amirblurb1.png|The first drawn Amir. My how he has changed. amirb.png|Amir's stupid face. amir2.png|Hmmm amir3.png|Amir and Desmond off to cause trouble. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Slytherins Category:Males Category:Muggle-borns Category:Class of 2024